Penas
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Quizá, la mejor medicina para un corazón dolido, sea otro corazón dolido. Después de todo… solo ambos entenderían aquel dolor y le hallarían una solución juntos. Creek, dedicado a Gabi17 por su cumpleaños.


¡Hey! Vine con este Creek dedicado a Gabi17 por su cumpleaños :D Espero que te guste :3 No he tenido tiempo de ver las faltas ortograficas, pero espero que no sean muchas…

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece :D

* * *

Estiro levemente sus manos hacia el cielo y sintió las lagrimas del cielo chocar contra su palma y moldearse a su blanca y fina piel. Respiro el aire frío de aquel patio sintiendo esta entrar por sus pulmones y enfriar su cuerpo más de lo que ya estaba.

_- ¡¿Que mierda haces?! ¡TOKEN!- grito desesperado Clyde con lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos mientras veían a Craig retorcerse por el gran dolor que sentía en el estomago._

_- Clyde… basta…- murmuro el azabache viendo de reojo a su amigo. Ambos estaban en el baño y Tucker no dejaba de apretar su vientre y resistir las arcadas. Movió su vista de su amigo al objeto que ahora se posaba en el piso; era un frasco de pastillas vacío, antes teniendo como doce de las capsulas dentro y ahora estas se encontraban revolviéndose en el estomago de Craig, a punto de estropear todo su organismo._

_Vomito…_

_Devolvió un poco de aquellos químicos, pero no quiso seguir arrojando. Lo cual desesperaba aun mas al castaño quien solo podía ver y seguir llamando al afro americano, quien ya había entrado al baño de la casa Tucker y abrió sus ojos con horror._

_De un solo movimiento ya estaba al lado de Craig y a la fuerza lo posiciono frente al lavabo, gritándole miles de veces que vomitara, pero Craig solo negaba con la cabeza sintiendo las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos debido al dolor._

_- ¡Basta!- hablo ahogadamente el pelinegro tratando de apartar al mas alto, pero Token lo sostuvo con fuerza con un brazo e introdujo los dedos de su mano libre dentro de la boca de Craig, quien se retorció, pero no pudo librarse del agarre._

_- ¡ERES UN TARADO!- grito con desespero y enojo en más alto, mientras el azabache botaba parte del químico en el lavabo. De nuevo intento liberarse, pero Token volvió a asegurar su agarre e introducir sus dedos en la boca de Craig. El aprisionado trato de morder la mano, pero aquel dolor no le interesaba al afro americano e ignorándolo continúo con su acción._

_Clyde lloraba con desesperación en la puerta, viendo a su mejor amigo vomitar y llorar y a su otro buen amigo así de furioso y aterrado._

_¿En serio Craig era tan infeliz? Se preguntaba el castaño… _

"_¿Tan malos amigos fuimos que no nos dimos cuenta?"_

Cerró sus ojos y volvio a respirar profundamente. La lluvia empañaba su vista, pero logro diferenciar una silueta parada en el centro del patio del hospital. Sonrio y con sus leves temblores se acerco por su espalda.

_- Deja de temblar- se dijo a si mismo mientras las lagrimas rondaban por sus ojos. Apreto los dientes en un nuevo e inútil intento de detener sus espasmos… pero nada ocurria, mas bien, se ponian peor. Bien le dijeron sus padres que se debia a una enfermedad, sus pocos amigo le confirmaron que realmente era por la presion ¡Y VAYA QUE PRESION! La idea era relajarse, pero Tweek no podia. _

_La burlas, las miradas de rareza y asco. A él le hartaron ya… ese dia las cosas habian sido distintas a las demas y lo explica la sangre que aun esta en sus nudillo, perteneciente a un idiota del equipo de futbol. No esta seguro si le rompio la mandibula o los golpes le lastimaron los ojos al punto de dificultar su vista… pero el rostro del chico estaba inrreconocible y todo debido a los golpes que el rubio le propino ya hastiado de tanto insulto._

_Respiro profundamente y miro el suelo que estaba a tres pisos de distancia, sintiendo la brisa fria de aquel pueblo chocar contra su rostro y cualquier parte de piel desprotegida de ropa._

_Dejo sus intentos de dejar de temblar… sabe que no lo conseguira. Quiza nunca logre calmarse para lograrlo. Y las burlas seguiran y él seguira cohibido, hasta que toda esa rabia explota y es conciente que si Stan y Kyle no lo detenian… podia haber asesinado a aquel chico._

_- Este es el fin…- se volvio a decir y sin esperar mas se dejo caer, esta vez sintiendo el viento mas fuerte que antes y lo mas importante, sus espasmos pararon al igual que sus temblore. Lo relaciono con la paz que ahora siente._

_Tercer piso, segundo piso…_

_Pero no hubo un primer piso, en cambio sintio unos fuertes brazos coger su ahora calmado cuerpo y aterrizar sobre un cuerpo. Cerro sus ojos por inercia y los presiono con fuerza debido al agudo dolor en su muñeca, de seguro se la disloco. Abrio los ojos y ahí vio a Kenny, quien le veia con calma, para a los segundos cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar de forma estruendosa._

_¿Kenny habia muerto? No… pero ¿Acaso habia hecho eso por él?_

_Tweek creia que no lo valia._

_Llevo su vista a las ventanas del primer piso y pudo ver una rota. Ahí suspuso que Kenny se lanzo y lo atrapo en el aire usando su cuerpo como colchon y debido a que el impacto fue fuerte el rubio mas alto perdio el conocimiento._

_- ¡Tweek!- Butters corrio hacia ambos jóvenes en el suelo y Tweek solo lo vio neutral, volviendo a sentir los temblores en su cuerpo, pero por alguna razon lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos verdes._

- Hola Craig- dijo el rubio abrazandolo por la espalda y poyando su quijada por el hombro del azabache, quien sonrio y volteo su cuerpo para quedar de frente con Tweek y rodearlo con sus brazos.

- Hola Tweekers- las mejillas palidas del mas alto de tornearon rojas al igual que las mejillas del de ojos verdes.

_- ¿Cómo te ¡Ngn! llamas?- pregunto el rubio a su compañero de habitación._

_Craig tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana. Sus ojos sin vida se posaron el los de Tweek y este temblo por inercia._

_- Craig- dijo de forma monotona._

_- Lindo nombre, yo soy ¡Gah! Tweek- susurro teniendo uno o dos espasmos._

_- …_

_- Y… ¿Qué haces aqui?_

_- Me tome un frasco de pastillas, pero uno de mis amigos me obligo a devolverlo- hablo con simpleza. Tweek abrio sus ojos como platos al oir eso._

_¿Él tambien habia intentado suicidarse? Pero… si era un chico tan lindo. Piel fina y rasgos delicados, pero su mirada te decia todo lo contrario. Cabello azabache como la noche y ojos de la misma tonalidad, haciendo una gran combinación con lo blanco de su piel._

_- Yo…- se armo de valor- intente lanzarme ¡Agh! de un tercer piso, pero un amigo me detuvo por el primero… estoy aquí ¡GAH! por mi muñeca dislocada y para que me vigilen, pero yo no quiero ¡Ngn! ser vigilado…- hablo rapidamente y Craig levanto una ceja.- ¿Por qué quisite…?- lo interrumpieron._

_- Por que me canse de la presion de mi padre, de que mi madre le meta los cuernos y me obligue a guardar el secreto y que cada cosa mala que haga mi hermana me hechen la culpa por mas que esta diga que fue su culpa- volvio a explicar con simpleza._

_Tweek se quedo viendolo unos momentos, hasta que algo vino a su mente._

_- Que bueno…- murmuro el rubio. Craig lo miro sorprendido- al menos tu tienes control de tu cuerpo y de ti mismo._

_El azabache estaba a punto de contestarle algo feo, pero al ver un espasmo del chico mas bajo, se dio cuenta de a que se referia._

_- ¿Tener el control de mi mismo?- se dijo a si mismo el azabache, pensativo y Tweek sonrio de forma suave, asintiendo con la cabeza._

_- Supongo ¡Ngn! que ya sabes por que quise lanzarme del tercer piso de mi escuela._

_Craig asintió._

_- Sabes… ahora que te veo- un poco de brillo vino a los ojos de Craig- me recuerdas a mi viejo cobayo, su nombre era Stripe- Tweek arqueo una ceja- él era adorable, pero tambien noto que tu lo eres mas- el azabche bajo la vista con las mejillas algo rojas y Tweek abrio los ojos como platos, creando siento de paranoias en su mente, pero sonrio con las mejillas igual de rojas que el mas alto._

_- Necesito un ¡gah! café- se dijo a si mismo, sintiendo que lo temblores disminuian y los espamos paraban. Miro a Craig con cariño._

_Cariño que Craig creyo no sentiria._

Quizá, la mejor medicina para un corazón dolido, sea otro corazón dolido. Después de todo… solo ambos entenderían aquel dolor y le hallarían una solución juntos.

- Fin –

* * *

Espero que les gustara :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :3


End file.
